


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by orphan_account



Series: Freshmen Fifteen [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Explicit Language, Felching, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Niall-centric, Skull Fucking, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Subspace, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Luke, Top Michael, Top Zayn, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes to one party and wakes up sandwiched between two guys. Once he figures out left from right, he gets fucked up, down, and dirty. Oh, what a filthy boy he is, and all you had to do is ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this kind of thing; I apologize in advance for any and all fuck ups.
> 
> Send me feedback, questions, prompts, anything!

      My head begins its lethargic swim back up from the depths of unconsciousness. The continual thumping of music draws me closer to reality. It is married with the labored breathing and continuous moans whispered out into the darkness around me. My body feels warm and floaty. My limbs feel weightless, yet I cannot lift them more than an inch from the slimy surface below me. I feel it rise and fall as it rocks me back and forth. My kinesthetic senses are clearly tricking me. I try to pry my eyes open, but my eyelashes feel glued together. A sharp pain is numbingly pricking my lower spine. Yet, I am in a truly blissful state, and I don’t think anything can interrupt my peace.

“Fuck, he just fucking takes it,” a breathy, bewildered whimper tickles my faces as a drop of salty sweat lands on my nose.

My darkness floods with hazy, blurred scenes of light as I begin to recognize what is happening to me, and I somewhat regain my sanity. The thumping music is replaced by the slamming of a bed into a chipping wall, and the moans around me belong to the various boys surrounding my body. I recognize a few of them from class or time spent in the quad, but most of them are foreign in my eyes. The moans drowning me sound alien, but I soon realize that many of them are flowing from my mouth. I am moaning with rapture. I force my hand to grip the object below me: it is a muscular, hairy man chest. His sweaty torso is supporting my limp body, and his breath is blowing on the back of my neck in hot blasts of exertion. My vision begins to clarify as it focuses on the sight of a beautiful boy above me. He looks like a psychology major in my English 102 class. I think his name is Liam, but I can’t bring myself to verify this as a moan rips its way up my throat. My body is being rocked between two muscular boys. I slowly recognize the ripping pain in my ass as I climb closer to reality. My brain is slow to put all the variables together. I am in between two naked, thrusting boys, and we are on a bed inside a room dripping with sex. Oh, God, I am being fucked. Another scream parts my lips, and I force my eyes to feast upon my ass to verify what I feel: two large cocks thrusting into me in synchronized agony and pleasure.

I chant out a rough, “Please, please..” My throat aches as if it has been raked like a pile of fleshy leaves. They must have fucked my mouth too. My mind is thrown back into reality as the heaven in my ass ceases. They have stopped fucking me, and my abused prostate throbs with longing. Why aren’t they pounding me?

“Goddammit, Harry! You said that shit would knock him out for days,” Liam spits out as he rips his precious cock out of me. I feel empty with only one cock in me. But, my support beam, too, abandons my hole; thus, leaving me hollow and gaping when he throws me on the bed and scrambles to join the line of hazy boys. They all stare at me hungrily. A petite, golden boy steps out from the crowd as he stalks toward the bed. Fuck, his ass is incredible, but it’s his blazing eyes and throbbing dick that petrify me. He yanks my head up by my bleached hair, and I can do nothing but scream out in masochistic agony.

“Listen, you are going to be our good little bitch, you understand? You are going to let us all fuck you, and you are going to keep that pretty, wrecked mouth shut. Got it, Blondie?” He snaps, and I passively nod. He releases my searing scalp; I, with newfound control of my limbs, slide backward until my back collides with the now motionless headboard.

“Did you drug me? God, you all fucking drugged me! Why the hell would you do something like that?” I plead with my head hung low.

A tall, curly-haired boy, Liam had called him Harry, smirks as he delivers his definite answer, “We wanted to, Blondie. So, we fucking did it. Well, technically, I was the one to put it in your drink at the Alpha Tau party. You were fucking wasted and were drinking anything anyone put in front of you. So, I put a little something extra in like your seventh vodka sour. And, you were liking us fucking you until you woke up, so I don’t know why the hell you are so upset, Kid.”

I hang my head in defeat and helplessness. I shift forward to clutch my knees to my chest. I can feel all their eyes glued to my pale skin; though, now it is patchy red due to my ridiculous blushing at any contact with the male form. I turn my head towards the greedy group. I count eight fully erect, condom-covered boys. Their eyes are filled with flames of desire, much like the want burning deep inside my ass. My face splits into a shit-eating grin, and I spread my legs for the thirsty cocks before me. I reach down and feel my gaping hole. Fuck, it isn’t open too impressively wide, but I can fit three fingers in without resistance. I know they haven’t used any lube due to the burning walls under my fingertips. I’m dry enough to safely assume that they haven’t unloaded in me either: I would have hated to miss that.

I pull my fingers from my ass, and I meander them up my body to my lips. I suck each of them slowly and deliberately. I don’t know how many dicks have already slid deep inside me, but the taste is incredible. It floods my blood with lust. The sweet undercurrent of precum is punctured by the musk of my own ass: my tongue is addicted. I never once take my eyes from the pack of hung Alpha boys in front of me as I continue to scoop their taste from my ass. They are all entranced by my quivering hole, but their eyes snap to my face as I begin to speak, “You didn’t have to drug me, you know. Fuck!  **All you had to do was ask**.” The seconds the words float from my mouth, I shove three fingers deep into my hungry hole and moan. However, I am not the only one. I follow the sound of their murmured curses and whimpers so that I may look up and bask in the aroused faces of boys who had, moments ago, been drilling my unconscious hole. Oh, this is going to be fun, fun, fun. “Come on now, don’t you want to wreck me?” I smirk. They all pathetically nod like the desperate testosterone zombies they are.

“You with the red hair,” I pluck a finger from my mouth to point at his ghostly body, “pick three lucky friends. I want two up my ass and two down my mouth.” He looks at me frozen like I have just offered him the fucking Holy Grail, and he would not be wrong to think I had. “Babe, I would hurry up if I were you. My hole is hungry, and I don’t like when my baby is hungry.” I emphasize this by thrusting four fingers, two from each hand, into my hole. I close my eyes as I fingerfuck myself into a moaning mess. In an instant, I found my prostate, and sexual gratification found me. Just the thought that every cock in this space will know how incredible my walls feel by the end of tonight is enough to make me want to cum.

“One last thing, Boys, my hole isn't too fond of condoms. You did not drug me so I could play with balloon animals; I want to feel every single inch of your fat cocks. Fuck me raw.” A collective moan erupts in the room, and a few boys whistle at the mere prospect of unloading deep inside me. I laugh while my fingers delve deeper into me. The bed depresses around my sweaty body; I peel open up my eyes. I bite my lip as I look at the collection of cocks around me. Some are wide and short, others are long and skinny, but they’ll all get the job done. After all, a cock is a cock, but not everyone can be a cockslut. “Hey, Boys, who wants which hole,” I tease as I bite my lip. They look at each other in total confusion and desperation; then, their gazes switch back to me. Their bodies reek of cheap cologne and cigarettes. I much prefer the thick odor of sex that is permeating my every pore.

“Umm.. I’ll take the taint if that’s okay with-” A tall blonde with hungry eyes timidly questions. His cock is pale, but the head is a yummy bubblegum pink. And, I can see my reflection in its thick precum. He can have whatever he wants from me. Fuck, he can own my fucking taint if he wants to.

“Oh, Daddy, that is more than okay with me,” I wink as I push him onto his back. I hear him (and the room) gasp as I suck down his cock. His pubic hair is smooth when my head reaches the base of his length; however, his velvet precum tastes bitter. But, it is still a flavor I want to hold in my mouth until it fades away as I devour another thick, meaty dick. I pop off his length, and he groans in confusion and disappointment. I place two fingers past his chapped lips and into his mouth. His eyes roll back at the distant taste of my hole as it melts onto his taste buds, “Shhh… I needed to get you a little wet. We don’t want to destroy my slutty pussy too soon. Now do we, Daddy?” He gulps and vehemently shakes his head but in a matter of seconds his back arches in euphoric pleasure. For, I waste no time in impaling myself on his sweet cock. I bounce myself up and down and down and up, as I scream in absolute pleasure. I don’t stop as I call out to his dumbstruck pals, “If I remember correctly, I - fuck - wanted you three in me too. Did I not?”

I don’t wait for their response. Instead, I lean back onto my blissed out fucker to better show off my sweet pussy to the whole room and to invite another dick to join the fun. I’m certain I can take another. I mean, they were double dicking me when I woke up. Plus, my slutty pussy has seen its fair share of action, even if I’m only nineteen. A slut is a slut, whether they’re getting gangbanged in college or getting fisted at fifteen. A good cockslut, though, has received them both: I have received them both too many times and in too many ways to count. My teeth clamp down down on my bottom lip with the numbing pleasure of memories and calloused hands running up and down my body, which is only doubled when I feel a large dick push into me. My ass burns at the contact of a dry dick fucking up into it, but it only fuels my fire. It’s a tight fit, but it’s a good fit. For, I can feel his foreskin peel back as he pushes in me. Fuck, the stretch is delicious, and his moaning tells me just how good I feel on him. “Fuck me, Daddies. Fuck me so good. Uhhhh… so full.” I whine at the sensation as I bite my lip. I don’t want to bite my lip, though; I want to suck a big, hairy cock. “Fuck me harder, Boys. Give it to me.  Gimme, ohhh, yeahh. That feels soooo good. Damn, why the fuck is my mouth - shit -  empty. I need a big di-” my sentence is cut off by a thick, veiny cock filling my mouth. I clench my ass and moan. My crystal blue eyes look up at the god before me.

“Is is empty now, Horan?” Liam's hairy face smirks down at my stretched lips. I hum around his length in response, and he thrusts ruthlessly into my wet mouth. I know I can take two cocks in my mouth at once, but Liam feels too fucking good to compromise this now. I reach out and wrap my tingling fingers around the lonely cock to my left. It is slender but so very long and smooth. I begin to jerk him off like my life depends on it because it does. This is all I have ever wanted: to be a needy whore that is presented with the ambrosia of cum straight from a warm cock lodged deep between my furry cheeks. My ass is being slammed by two dicks each stretching me loose. I begin to fuck back against their matching thrusts, for I crave the pain of the stretch.  My thighs burn as I impale myself on the cocks that are buried deep in me. My lower back is constantly radiating pain throughout my body as it is pillaged by the Goliath cocks that I am so gratefully worshipping. I begin to settle into a rhythm of down and forward and down and forward as I ride my way into heaven and slurp Liam’s girth. His large cock continues to slither down my throat. I can do little to stop it, even if I could, why would I? Thank fuck my gag reflex is hard to trigger because I would never want to miss this. His hands yank my hair (therefore guiding my head) back and forth along his massive length. I feel him shiver as I run my tongue up the bulbous vein that leads to his perfect mushroom head. I place my tongue on his slit and feel his hands vibrate in my sweat dampened hair. I don’t know if my ears were submerged in sexual pleasure, or if the effects of the drugs were now completely worn off; regardless, Liam’s dirty fucking mouth begins to flood my brain.

“Fuck. Niall, I knew you would be perfect at this. My fucking God, I couldn’t help myself. I have always wanted to wreck you so bad. I didn’t know you were - shit - such a fucking slut.” He thrusts forward to emphasize what I am, and my throat cannot take it. My lungs turn to flame as I cough around his dick; he does not pull out. My gagging, convulsing throat is punished as he unforgivingly speeds up, “Looks like our little powerbottom isn’t invincible as he’d like to think.” I try to suppress my reflex to prove him wrong, but I can’t stop my throat from choking on his gorgeous cock. He must have no plans to let up, for he tilts my head back. Therein, he creates for himself a straight canal by which to skullfuck me with, and I am not - nor would I ever even think about - complaining. However, the cocks in my ass don’t share Liam’s unending stamina, for I can feel both boys shivering inside me. I know they are about to blow. So, it comes as no surprise when their moans transition into frantic warnings of cum to come.

I remove my hand from the throbbing, slick dick next to me, and I push Liam’s thighs to get him out of me. Liam, though, is determined to not let me go. As I push his thighs away from my face, he wraps his hands around my throat. He begins to squeeze my neck: my choking is unavoidable. “Shit, Ni. I can feel my cock wrecking your throat. Fuck, you feel so good. Do you like my cock? Yeah, I know you like my cock. You take my cock so deep, Babe. Fuck, slobber on that dick. Yeah, fuck! Choke on Daddy’s dick. Stop trying to push me off, Honey. I’ll be done with your bitch throat when I say I’m done! Shit, just like that, Slut.” He fucks my throat deeper and deeper as rivers of tears pour down my face. It feels so fucking good, but the cocks in my ass are now trembling with imminent release. I look pleadingly up at Liam, and he huffs out a cloud of minty air. He slides his cock back up my throat and out of my mouth, and I begin to beg.

“Cum in my wrecked man cunt. Fill me up with your - fuckkk - cum,” I begin to ride both boys harder and faster - my thighs scream in pain and exhaustion - and faster and harder, “Flood my tunnel. God, I need it so damn bad! Give me your sweet loads: give it all to my sloppy pussy. Make me so goddamn messy, Daddies. I need - fuck!” I beg, plead, and scream as they both explode inside me. Their thick ropes of soft cum warm the inside of my ass as they weakly fuck shallowly into me - only now with the addition of satisfying squelching sounds. They each whisper sweet nothings of how glorious my fuckhole is against my bruising shoulders, but I tune them out. All I hear is the slide of their cocks in my waterpark ass. They pull out of me at the same time with the most enviable slurp, but I am fucked down immediately onto what I know is Liam’s bulbous cock. I scream as my ass lands square on his razor sharp v-cut. He immediately begins an unrelenting assault on my prostate. His thick penis easily fills the void left by the cocks that have already blistered my insides. He is fucking massive, and he damn sure knows it.

“I thought you might want to keep all that cum inside your juicy cunt until the very end. Is that okay, Babe?” He taunts, and all I can do is nod. “I thought so you little slut. You want your stretched out tunnel drowning in cum. Fuck, you feel so amazing, so easy and so fucking dirty you sloppy skank.” He continues to drive full throttle into my wrecked prostate. I lean back with my head flat on the coarse sheets so that we are only connected by cock, hole, and thighs. I screw my eyes shut in pleasure as unknown hands glide up and down my body, and I open my mouth with a groan when someone runs their tongue across my pink nipples. Their tongue is rough, yet it is so smooth when their mouth latches onto my right nipple. I don’t have time even begin to comprehend the pleasure because a cock is shoved with no hint of resistance down my throat. As it goes, the wide piercing perched at the summit of its massive head drags against the walls of my throat. Fuck, a motherfucking pierced cock. Shit, it feels so alien yet so good. My nose rubs against the bare skin of his crotch as I open my eyes. A darker skin boy is driving his shaved, pierced cock into me. His eyes are set on the junction between dick and the wet of my mouth, but for a split second, he cuts his eyes to mine. I do what any slut gagging on a pierced, thick dick would do: I wink. His responsive moan is the most scrumptious one I have heard. I slurp on his cock while I chase the ring-shaped piercing with my tongue. His now blistering pace and lack of mercy make my job hard and my hard cock throb. I attempt to look down at my leaking cock, but my view is blocked by the mop of curls sucking on my nipples. However, I can still feel my cock as it slaps my lower stomach over and over and over again thanks to Liam’s brutal, satisfying pace. Wait, why is Liam’s the only cock in me?

I turn my head to the right; therein, shifting the cock inside my sore jaws. The three remaining boys are sitting there stroking their erect packages patiently. I push against the thighs ramming into my head, and Mr. Sexy Moan - unlike Liam - begrudgingly pulls out. I wrap both my hands around his dick above me, and I yank and tug to the sound of his moans. With my mouth free, I call out the three fully loaded, mouthwatering cocks left in the room, “Boys, I’m not fucking Disney World. You don’t have to wait in line, and all your dicks are certainly tall enough to take me on the best goddamn ride of my life. Therefore, tall-dark-handsome come fuck my - son of a bitch, Liam, wreck me - ass. Liam is one huge mother - ahh - fucker, but I want to be fucking destroyed. Hair-puller with the fat ass, come choke my damn mouth with your thick - shit - uncut Daddy cock. Short, muscular, sex-hair, you - shit, Liam, break my fucking pussy - you... take my ass too.” I try to command, but Liam’s fucking cock just makes me whine with mock solemnity. However, the world around and in me freezes. “What the hell are you all doing? Fuck me.” I moan as Liam slows his thrusting to a halt, and the jostling cum settles in my ass.

“Oh, we will, but it’s just three fucking cocks, Blondie? That’s a lot of dick in any hole, even for a slut like you. Do you think you can handle all that big, hot cock? I mean, we don’t want to break you before I get a turn in that sweetness, which I’m sure is a lot better when it’s awake.” Harry questions as he pinches my nipple and weaves his long fingers through my pubic hair.

“You don’t think I can fucking handle three cocks?” I laugh. “Just shove them in me. You’ll see that there’s a lot to me you’ve yet to experience, Babe.” I wink up at the boys surrounding, pleasing, filling, and fucking me before opening my mouth back up for cock, and I rock forward onto to Liam to get him thrusting again. I can handle three cocks, right? If I can take a fist, I can take three hot, long, destructive dicks, right?

We return to the - now normal - fucking and sucking rhythm. That is, until, Plump Ass finally places his foreskin-sheathed cock on my lips. I open my mouth in a struggle to take both dicks. However, like any good cumslut, my jaws comes unhinged as easily as my hole is letting dick number two in my backdoor. (That is to say, with practice, both are done with a moan and an Advil the next day.) Cock number two isn’t massive in girth, but it’s long enough for me to feel it in my stomach.  Its presence helps my hole grip the thick veins lining Liam’s shaft as he now continually drags against my walls. The cocks in my mouth alternate hitting the back of my throat, for as one goes down my throat, the other lies in my mouth where my tongue revels in its pungent precum. The rhythm begins again, and my trapped moans turn to groans as Harry's plump lips overwhelm my cock. I’m beyond cloud damn nine; I am on the verge of subspace. I feel my body being flipped over as delectable lips leave my cock, but not a single dick leaves my body. In fact, a new one joins.

My vision goes devastatingly white as I feel my hole expand beyond its limits. Every centimeter the third cock moves into my tight taint, I fall deeper and deeper as my body is torn apart. The pain is deafening, but the pleasure is euphoric. I feel like I’m sinking through a pool of liquid sex: it’s warm, bright, and all-consuming. Lips attach themselves once again to my leaking cock, and it rams the back of a throat over and over. My hole is screaming, but it, too, is whining at the bliss of it all. It all feels so fucking good. Nothing could be more incredible than this.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Tear me apart, Daddies. Fuck me! Fucking gangbang my pussy; make it yours. Stretch - holy shit - my sweet tunnel beyond belief. Fuckkkkk me!” I scream, only to have my jaws stuffed fuller than humanly possible once again by the two wet, slick cocks before me. My body is being split apart from my slutty hole clenching around three beautiful cocks to the two cocks ripping apart my vocal cords. I am falling apart, and I really fucking like it. Harry’s mouth never ceases in swallowing my length. God, it is as wet as my sloppy hole. Fuck, why does my hole feel so wet?  Fuck, I hope no one used any lube: I want my ass to throb with soreness for days. What can I say, I love taking it raw. Apparently the boys in me do too because one of them is screaming such fucked out moans.

Oh, fuck, he’s cumming.

My ears are ringing from the sensation of the stretch, and my head is floating away with thoughts of cum and more cum. A cock is constantly assaulting my prostate, which is now drowning in the warmth of two, no three, maybe four big, thick loads. More ropes of cum coat my tunnel like jets from a Super Soaker: nothing will ever be better than this. Fuck, the only that feels better is when the cum from two more boys floods your filled-cum-bucket of an ass because goddamn fuck! I feel so warm and sticky inside. How am I able to hold all this cum? How can anyone hold this much fucking cum?

All of a sudden, both dicks release my mouth; I whine like the spoiled cockslut I am. I feel all three dicks pull from my hole as my sanity crumbles in fast forward. Within a second, both cocks that were in my mouth, I assume, fill my insatiable hole with a squelching sound hotter than fuck. “Fuckin’ shit, fuck my messy hole, Daddies. Please, give it to me. Wreck - oh God - me!” I chant as I try to clench down on the dicks now fucking into my ass. I can feel the slow rasp of the piercing as it marks up my walls. Cum drips from my gape, but thick fingers nestle it back inside as I groan. I feel a cock tap my lips, and I force my bloodshot eyes open to look at Harry. I smile a blissed out, totally lost, cumwhore smile; however, he’s only interested in one thing - fucking my abused throat. And, I couldn’t be happier to let him do so. He slides to the back of my mouth as I hum in perfect agony. His curly bush of pubic hair tickles my nose as I struggle to breathe. His swelling appendage stretches my throat muscles: his length sends fruity precum into my lungs as I deepthroat him. But, he soon slips from my lips as I am hoisted up to ride the cocks in my taint. I don’t know if I can, though. I am too far gone to even hold myself up.

Thick arms wrap around me to support my destroyed body. Both dicks piston up into me hard and fast. Mr. Sexy Moan’s piercing nails my prostate with every thrust, and my fountain of a cock is painting the room with streams of precum. With no cock to shut me up, my mouth spews moans, curses, and most of all thank-yous, “Thank-you, Daddies. Thanks for fucking my pussy so good and hard. I - fuck - fuck, fuck, fuck…” My mind begins to float way out ahead of me, and my words begin to slur. For, I am passed the point of no return. With no warning, the arms holding me let go, and both quivering cocks slam up into my prostate as gravity drives me down onto both sweaty boys.

My body is slammed deep into darkness as I blackout.

 -----------------------------------------------

When I come to, someone is kitten licking my sticky stomach, and a large plug is being prodded into my sore ass. I attempt to say no, but I barely have a voice to make a sound with. Shit, they fucked my vocal cords up. My whole body aches in the most delicious way, and I cannot get enough of it. I am going to feel those damn cocks for the rest of my life. I’m going to endure each one ramming into me, cumming, pulling out; each stretching me like a good slut should be - without mercy or care. Damn, I am forever destroyed in the best ways possible.

I attempt to scream, but nothing comes out when someone lifts me from the bed. My whole body is on fire, and my brain cannot comprehend all the delectable pain. I gaze around the room and find everyone in various states of fucked stupid. Everyone but Liam, so I assume he’s carrying my wasted body. He places me down in front of a full-length mirror, and I am mesmerized. My body is covered in scratches, blotches of red, my cum, precum, saliva, bruises, hickeys. My eyes are red, and tear tracks run deep down my face. I look thoroughly fucked; I am thoroughly fucked. Liam’s arms are still holding me, for my knees, like my insides, have been liquefied. He carefully turns my body so it is parallel with the mirror's edge, and I can’t believe what I am seeing. My stomach is bulging. I look at Liam’s in the mirror: he smiles at my wide, unbelieving eyes. I have so much cum in me that my damn stomach is fucking bulging. Fuck, I look pregnant: this is so goddamn hot. Can this be my Christmas card because this is the proudest I have been in my life. I took eight cocks, eight loads, three at one time, and I got my body fucking broken. And, fuck I would do it over and over again.

“You look so fucking hot, Ni, shit. God, you were so perfect. What we did to you was dirty and insane, but you - shit - you are the dirtiest fucking slut. You took three cocks, Baby. I am so fucking proud of you.” Liam whispers in my ear as he gropes my body. “Do you want me to introduce you to the boys? I figured better late than never, right?” He smiles. I grin back, and he carries me back into the main part of the bedroom. “Guys, this is Niall Horan. Or, as some of you called him: Blondie, Cumslut, Whore,  Heavenly Hole, God, Cunt of the Year, Throat of Dreams, etc.” They all laugh with him as I give a shy wave. “Don’t be shy now, Niall. We’ve all seen just how fucking incredible you are.” He whispers in my ear; thus, bathing my body in crimson blush and cold chills. “We can all give formal greetings in the morning, but now we sleep,” He explains, and everyone piles onto the large bed in a heap of skin and the glorious aroma of sex.

“Wait, what about my plug?”

“It’ll be fine until the morning, Babe. Let’s sleep now.” Liam pets as his hand moves lower and taps the hard plastic holding in my cum baby.

“Oh, okay.” I acquiesce. I’m too tired to fight, and I really have no choice. Liam coaxes me into bed and onto the pile of sweaty men. I shuffle around in an attempt to get comfortable, but no matter how I lie, the pressure on my prostate and my weak ass lips is immense. I feel the bed shift next to me, and Liam wraps his arms around my torso. His knee knowingly presses on my plug. I groan as he makes crystal clear what he has done to me. I pray I can make it through the night without leaking all over the bed; though, I doubt anyone would mind the mess. It would probably serve as a midnight snack or be left as some sadistic badge of honor staining the sheets.

\-----------------------------------------------

I wake up to the subtle jerking and pushing and yanking and shoving of the plug in my ass. I look up to see those beautiful boys watching my ass and Mr. Sexy Moan’s head between my legs. He smiles at me as he pulls my body to the edge of the bed. He holds my legs while my ass dangles off the edge. Then, Cock #1 from last night comes towards me. His smile is beautiful and pierced by a lip ring I failed to notice yesterday. “Hi, I’m Luke. I’m going take your plug out now. Okay?” I moan what I hope will serve as a yes. It must, for he grins like a small child down at my pussy like it is candy. Luke makes his way down to the edge of the bed, but he does not bend down. What the fuck is he doing? I know he knows where my ass is. He looks back at the group for confirmation of some sort. The redhead from last night nods.

Then, Luke’s hands press on my bloated stomach. “What are you - oh! Fucking hell!” I yelp as he presses down hard on my bulging belly. I feel the plug strain against my walls, and I understand his goal now. His hand lifts off me, and I sigh in relief. But, my world is shattered as his fist slams down onto my stomach. His punch forces an obscene pop through the air. My damn breaks, and eight loads of cumming pour from my hole as I weep in blissful agony. After several minutes of draining like hot lava flowing down a hill, Harry’s head appears from the end of the bed that had obscured him. He and his curls are iced in thick, sweeping waves of milky cum. He takes two large steps towards me and leans down to me. No words are spoken as I lick glob after glob of ass-wrecking cum off his face. We kiss and pass back and forth the result of last night’s euphoria. It’s the most incredible taste. Each load’s unique flavor blends together into an addicting and oh so satisfying song.

Soon, however, a new spectacle emerges. For, everyone is gathered around the edge of the bed. I hear their murmurings and gasps as I clench my hole, but it is no use. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist; Liam is going to show me how much of a good girl I have been. He places me down in front of the mirror and bends me over so my head is at my feet. I look through my legs and see what everyone was gasping at. My hole is blistered red, puffy around the lips, bruises decorate my cheeks. I am gaping open. Fuck my cum belly, this is my new Christmas card. I am fucking gaping! I can feel the sweeping breeze of the ceiling fan above me flow in and out of my wrecked hole. My walls look so rich and inviting, and my prostate juts out into the expansive abyss begging to be rammed. I am wide, so wide open! I shiver as I feel the breeze dip back inside, swirl about, and melt from the intense heat of my throbbing hole. Fuck, I clench my hole, but it won’t close. Goddammit, my fucking hole won’t close! I don’t want to cry, but the tears run down my face and onto the red carpet. Some of them are tears of joy, for my hole is fucking incredible. Most, though, are from the sadness of knowing my time getting wrecked by these boys ends here with my massive, loose cunt.

“Whoa, Babe, why the tears?” Liam hands slip down to grip my ankles as he lowers himself, and he looks through my legs at my gaping cavern in the mirror. “Are you upset at how fucking incredible you and your hole are?” I shake my head no. “Are you upset because you can’t close that precious cunt, Baby?” I shake my head no. “Are you upset that our fun is all over? No more cocks filling you, no more cum in your sloppy ass, no more gagging on monster dicks, no more screaming until your vocal chords snap, no more pussy pounding fun?” He knowingly taunts as he runs his rough fingers around my quivering rim. I moan, and he audibly laughs at my desperation. “You’re not going anywhere, Niall.”

He shoves four fingers deep inside my hole, and I scream. “We own this pussy now.” His thumb presses on my upper ass and the portion of his hand inside me latches onto my pulsating walls. He yanks my hole, and I fall to the ground. He does not wait for me to recover as he drags me by my puffy ass lips back to the others. I scream the whole short distance there, for my hole has never felt such a ripping stretch as this before. It feels fucking incredible to be yanked around by my hole’s thick, bulging lips as my knees are shredded open with carpet burn. I should be screaming in agony, but now my cock hungry hole has taken over my body. Liam shoves the remainder of his large, dry hand into my hungry hole and lifts me onto the bed with his fist alone. I scream out in horrified pleasure. His dry, wide hand rubs me raw, and all I can do is moan and weap at the sensation.

“Daddy,” I whine as the other boys close in on us, “please fist my sloppy pussy."

Every eye in the room lights up, and every limp cock quickly fills to its full thickness at my plea. Liam drives his large hand deep into my wet, messy, hungry hole as every beautiful, cunt-wrecking boy moans out:

**“All you had to do was ask.”**

 


End file.
